Faeros
Known as the heaven of Morpheus, Faeros is said to be a haven to those born Caoul. A realm above that of the living, this is where in the history of Morpheus many have pointed to being where Data; Goddess of all Caoul beings, can be found. Split into six rings to inhabit all Caoul, alive or other worldly, it is inhabited by a whole host of creatures of lore as well as the spirits of those passed on deemed worthy to pass on into Faeros. Jardon is the counter to Faeros, being Ventura's realm and is typically known as the Morpheus equivalent of hell. Due to little being allowed to pass through Faeros freely, little is known about it and most known is down to educated guesses and small glimpses shown in holy places across the lands of Morpheus. Six rings of Faeros The realm of Faeros is split into six rings, Each respective ring is homed to the different levels of Caoul beings. Below is each one described along with some of the beings found there. * 'First ring of Faeros '- First are the glimpses given to those of holy land upon earth, portals that can be viewed from temples and churches, this is the ring to pass through should someone have the ability to pass through. This ring is uninhabitable due to it mainly being used as portals for passing creatures sent by Data. Such a precious creation is usually placed within a sanctuary upon Morpheus to be protected at all times. For the most part the first ring is hailed by those who practice religions linked to Data and Faeros. * 'Second ring of Faeros ' - Second is best known as the Afterlife. The second ring is reserved for those pure of sin allowed passage to be closer to the gods. This is what would be most commonly known as where Caouls go when they pass on. Only the dead and those allowed to pass through and into Morpheus inhabit this ring. Portrayed by those in Morpheus as a neverending dream, a place where you are surrounded by all things that put your mind at ease and bring you peace. * 'Third ring of Faeros '- The third ring of Faeros is homed to the fighting arms of Faeros, Battle angels and any other Caoul beings bestowed with the appropriate gifts to head into battle if needed. Beings within this ring are often the ones who are at the top of the list of those able to pass through the rings, Particularly as battle angels are more than often sent out by Data to protect the land. This is portrayed by those in Morpheus as a place of preparation for the battles to be had by the righteous and is typically depicted as a large training camp filled with angelic beings. * 'Fourth ring of Faeros '- The fourth ring is exclusive to Angels and Pure Caoul beings. This ring is often interpreted as the realm of rest. Where the angels oversee the prayers of those from Morpheus and go about answering them if possible. By Morpheus interpretation it is seen as a bountiful garden that is always in bloom with springs and waterfalls running about. Also sometimes referred to as the Garden of Data. * 'Fith ring of Faeros '- Category:Faeros Category:Morpheus